


Ходячий Замок Ван Ибо

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Stupid Boys, magic comes from pain
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: Значит, колдун в городе. Может быть, даже не один. Возможно, и правда впереди настоящая война.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Железо поет, сердца плачут

— Чжань-Чжань! 

Голос доносится все ближе и ближе, и Сяо Чжань невольно закатывает глаза. У него слишком много работы — совсем нет времени на глупости, которые устраивают ребята. За окном поет железо поезда; Сяо Чжань отвлекается на него, щурится, пытаясь сквозь пар разглядеть силуэт вдалеке, а когда возвращается мыслями в комнату, Чжочэн уже стоит над его плечом. 

— Чего тебе? 

— Мы собираемся пойти поужинать все вместе. Говорят, из-за войны совсем скоро закроют все рестораны. Хотим успеть, вдруг уже завтра упадет первая бомба? Сестрица не пробовала тот десерт с абрикосами, это ведь будет несправедливо, если она так и не попробует. 

— Король не допустит войны. — Сяо Чжань косится за окно ещё раз. Над железной дорогой ползут облака, город живёт своей привычной жизнью. Только вдалеке, в горах, движется какая-то неясная тень. 

— Туман сошел. — Мэн Цзыи останавливается в дверях и выжидающе смотрит на них обоих. Сосредоточенная, с длинными волосами, Мэн Цзыи среди них самая красивая — ее Хозяйка взяла, чтобы научить работать с покупателями, завлекать их очаровательными большими глазами. Вместо этого Мэн Цзыи лучше всех научилась драться и охранять их маленький магазин от разбойников, сходивших с судов в порту каждое лето. 

— Видите? — Чжочэн взволнованно цепляет пальцами подоконник. Вся работа, которую выполнял Сяо Чжань, его схемы и листки с вычислениями, едва не улетают на пол. — Это Ходячий замок. Так близко к городу! 

И сам Чжочэн, и Сяо Чжань, и остальные — Мэн Цзыи с братом, который отдыхает в соседней комнате; и даже Хозяйка, едва-едва вернувшаяся в дом с огромной охапкой цветов для украшения, — все подходят к окнам. Сквозь чистые, совсем недавно отмытые стекла — всё-таки весна, — они смотрят на гору, покрытую целым озером зелёной травы. Чжочэн прижимается к стеклу лбом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и от его дыхания расплывается запотевшее пятнышко. 

— Значит, он здесь? Правда здесь? 

Чжэн Фаньсин поднимается с кресла и тоже подходит ближе: все знают, что к Хозяйке его когда-то принес, еще совсем маленьким, хозяин Замка. 

— Он в городе. Говорят, его ищут. 

— Значит, тебе нужно беречься, А-Син, говорят, он возвращается за теми, кого когда-то уже встречал. — Чжочэн отлипает от стекла и самодовольно ухмыляется. — И тебе, Цзыи, тоже, он ведь крадет сердца хорошеньких девчонок. 

— Не называй мою сестру хорошенькой. — Подает голос Юй Бинь. — А не то я тебе врежу. 

Хозяйка, качая головой, уходит на кухню; Сяо Чжань провожает ее взглядом, и задумчиво возвращается за стол. Значит, колдун в городе. Может быть, даже не один. Возможно, и правда впереди настоящая война. 

— Ты идёшь? — Чжочэн поправляет сползающие со стола Сяо Чжаня листки с расчетами. — Или опять будешь сидеть до самой ночи? 

— Надо кое-что доделать. 

Сяо Чжань запирает за ними двери и целует Мэн Цзыи в макушку на прощание. Она треплет его по щеке — и скрывается в толпе людей, сияя на солнце расшитым ханьфу. 

Он действительно хочет поработать ещё — но работа не клеится. Для Хозяйки и ее лавки чудес Сяо Чжань собирает самые чудесные механизмы в мире: заводных кроликов с длинными, тонкими ушами, маленьких квакающих лягушек, которым стоит нажать на нос — и они тут же отпрыгнут в сторону, маленьких острокрылых птичек с металлическими перьями. Некоторые уверены, что Сяо Чжань делает своими руками волшебство и что он — настоящий колдун, но правда в том, что он талантливый изобретатель, и Хозяйка умеет продавать его игрушки за огромную цену. Последняя, правда, которую он собрал сегодня, отчего-то не работает — маленький лопоухий пёс с бусинками-глазами не оживает, сколько Сяо Чжань не подкручивает внутри него колесики. Наверное, что-то пошло не так ещё на этапе сборки, а значит, нужно раскрутить все и начать сначала. 

Сяо Чжань роется в ящике под столом, гремит инструментами; нужная отвёртка никак не находится. Волосы падают на лоб, и Сяо Чжань раздражённо откидывает их перепачканными в машинном масле пальцами. Приложившись затылком о стол, он садится прямо посреди комнаты и вздыхает. Сяо Чжань всегда закипает мгновенно — такова уж его природа. 

— Придётся идти в лавку за новой отвёрткой. — Бормочет он себе под нос. — Наверняка мою стащил Чжочэн. 

Их с Чжочэном многие принимают за братьев — оба упертые и взбалмошные. Только вот один постоянно ломает, а у другого — руки растут из нужного места. Чжочэн ниже, чем Сяо Чжань, и волосы у него длиннее; Хозяйка говорит, что если бы он был ее сыном — будь она старше, конечно, ведь сейчас она слишком молода, — он бы унаследовал от нее всю красоту. 

Но Сяо Чжань совсем не знает, что бы он унаследовал от своих родителей — может, любовь к изобретениям, а может — скверный характер. Своих родителей Сяо Чжань не никогда не видел; он всю жизнь живёт у Хозяйки вместе с другими детьми-потеряшками. Ему уже восемнадцать — и пора бы искать собственное жилье, свой путь в жизни, но что-то все ещё держит его здесь, в этой комнатке над лавкой чудес, будто бы время его ещё не пришло. 

Он собирается, накидывает плащ и наглухо, до самого горла застёгивает рубашку. На улице ещё светло, но из баров, расположенных недалеко от лавки, уже доносится неровный, пьяный смех. Сегодня суббота — люди отдыхают после рабочей недели, ещё совсем не думая, что впереди их поджидает понедельник, и, может быть, война. Сяо Чжань шагает по мощеным улочкам, изредка показываясь в жёлтых пятнах фонарного света. Он слышит свои шаги — и тут же вскидывается, когда к ним эхом добавляется топот ещё нескольких пар ног. По звуку — армейские сапоги. 

— Глянь, кто здесь! Какой очаровательный мальчишка. 

Двое солдат, изрядно выпивших, преграждают Сяо Чжаню дорогу. Он хмурится и засовывает руки в карманы, невольно принимая оборонительную позицию. Один из них — тот, что выше, с дурацкими усами и в сдернутой на самый затылок фуражке, — протягивает к Сяо Чжаню руку и пытается дотронуться до его волос. Сяо Чжань отворачивается и цедит сквозь зубы: 

— Пропустите. 

— А ты похож на злобного щеночка. — Тот, что пониже, делает шаг вперед. — Смотри-ка, и ошейник на тебе. 

Его грубая рука касается шеи Сяо Чжаня, закованной в тонкую черную ленту. Он носит ее столько, сколько себя помнит — и от прикосновения к ней ему тут же становится тошно. Сяо Чжань повторяет громче: 

— Дайте пройти. 

Он готов драться, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки так, что белеют костяшки. Сяо Чжань даже кулак заносит — но не успевает толком ничего сделать, потому что за плечо его кто-то обхватывает. Крепко, так, что не вырваться. 

— Будьте добры, идите куда шли. — Незнакомец выше едва ли не на две головы, и висок Сяо Чжаня прижимается к его ключицам. От черного плаща пахнет сталью и порохом. В носу свербит — Сяо Чжань пытается вырваться, но у него не получается, слишком уж крепкая хватка. — Всего доброго, господа. 

Солдаты молча, будто не они только что щеголяли красноречием, пытаясь задеть и вывести Сяо Чжаня, уходят, высоко-высоко поднимая ноги; Сяо Чжань видит, как в такт их шагам поднимается чужая рука. Он только и может, что выхватить взглядом забинтованное запястье, тонкие пальцы с перстнями, темные, туманно-густые амулеты на шее и белый ворот рубашки. Сяо Чжаню становится не по себе. Он делает шаг в сторону и их наконец-то размыкает, почти отбрасывает друг от друга. Он видит лицо — незнакомец, отправивший солдат вон, выше, но едва ли старше. У него совсем молодое лицо — невероятно красивое, слегка насмешливое. С таким выражением лица к Хозяйке приходят самые богатые и влиятельные гости — но этот не похож ни на одного из них. Его богатство наверняка нельзя посчитать в деньгах, потому что он, очевидно, настоящий колдун. 

— Мне не нужна была твоя помощь. — Сяо Чжань скалится и сжимает кулаки снова. — Я бы справился сам. 

— Не сомневаюсь. — Колдун наклоняет голову набок, рассматривая Сяо Чжаня. Его взгляд, цепкий и внимательный, резко смещается вправо, и Сяо Чжань невольно оборачивается за ним. — Это было делом чести. Дело не в тебе, а в них. 

От дома в их сторону шагает размытая тень. Она клубится, словно дым от паровоза, и Сяо Чжань делает шаг назад. Он снова натыкается на плечо незнакомца, и тот, будто ждал этого, обхватывает его и тянет за собой. 

— Что это? 

— За мной следят. Поспешим. 

Сяо Чжань не собирается никуда идти с колдуном, но встречаться нос к носу с той тенью ему тоже не хочется. Он идет, едва поспевая за широким шагом, и краем глаза замечает, что теней стало несколько. Они похожи на бесформенные, мерзкие туши — такие, если и пошлет, то наверняка только Колдун из Пустоши, о котором в городе ходят самые страшные легенды. Кто-то, например Чжочэн, считает, что Колдун из Пустоши и Хозяин Замка — это один и тот же человек, но Сяо Чжань уверен, что это не так. Слишком уж ему нравится Замок — волшебство, которое сочетается с невероятной сложностью механизмом. 

— Шагай так, будто идешь по земле. — Колдун говорит это, и Сяо Чжань не успевает возразить, что они и так на земле. Их подхватывает сам воздух, мгновенно ставший упругим, ноги бессильно барахтаются долю секунды и вдруг обретают шаткое равновесие. 

— Какого хрена! 

Наверху холодно, и он невольно жмется к темноте чужого плаща. Город исчезает внизу, в глубине долины, и Сяо Чжань остается почти один на один с ветром, небом и звездами. Они такие яркие, что больно смотреть — и он почти задерживает дыхание, но не успевает позволить звездам провалиться в омут его зрачков. Небо заслоняют огромные корабли, на которых перевозят бомбы. Колдун резко сворачивает к земле, и, прежде чем небо озарится огнем, накрывает Сяо Чжаня плащом. 

— Спасибо. — Тот морщится. Осколки взорванного корабля, в который попал снаряд, валятся на землю далеко-далеко в Пустоши, но волна удушливого воздуха накрывает их даже здесь. 

— Ты умеешь говорить «спасибо». — Колдун кланяется и поворачивается к Сяо Чжаню лицом. Волосы у него светлые, а глаза — наоборот, темные. — Значит, не все потеряно. 

— Да иди ты! — Сяо Чжань сдвигает брови. Он знает, что колдун сейчас уйдет, и ему очень хочется знать, — это ли Хозяин Замка, или все-таки нет. — Если ты думаешь, что твой замок делает тебя самым крутым, то это совсем не так. 

— Не так? Это почему же? — Он смеется, но тут же замолкает. — Тебе бы понравился мой замок, это точно. Будь осторожен, завтра уже начнется война. 

Глаза Сяо Чжаня расширяются и в них отражается темнота звезд. Значит, Чжочэн был прав, и войну остановить не получилось. 

— Завтра? Кто же начинает войну в воскресенье? 

— Глупые люди. Войну всегда начинают глупые люди. 

Где-то вдалеке шумит поезд. Сяо Чжань был уверен, что они совсем далеко, на другой окраине города, а не там, где проходят рядом с лавкой Хозяйки железнодорожные пути. Но нет — рельсы поблескивают в темноте, а в знакомом окне вдруг вспыхивает свет. Наверняка ребята вернулись из ресторана и ложатся спать. Они оказались здесь — но как? Сделали круг по воздуху? 

— Стой, почему ты… — Сяо Чжань оборачивается, но колдуна нигде нет. — ...не сказал свое имя. 

Сяо Чжань стоит, растерянный и злой, и ждет, пока можно будет перейти железнодорожные пути — по ним вот-вот должен проехать поезд. Его еще не видно в темноте, но его низкая, грустная песня уже слышится. Железо поет, надрывно, будто в нем есть душа — Сяо Чжань уверен, что есть, — и вдруг замолкает. Все вокруг замолкает. 

Фонарь гаснет. 

От кирпичной стены станции отделяется еще одна тень — более четкая, худая, с двумя белесыми пробелами вместо глаз. Сяо Чжань чувствует, как у него по спине ползут мурашки. 

— Изобретатель, который дружит с колдуном. 

— Кто вы? 

— Это опасно. — Игнорируя вопрос говорит тень. Она шагает ближе, и свет от фонаря выхватывает светлое, почти мертвецки бледное лицо и темные волосы. Сяо Чжань вскидывается, готовый защищаться. 

— Колдун из Пустоши. 

— Изобретатель Сяо Чжань. — Колдун скалится в мерзкой ухмылке. Тени вокруг него танцуют и дрожат, как языки черного пламени. — Интересно, понимаешь ли ты, что будет, если к твоему таланту добавить щепотку колдовства? Совсем немного, даже не столько, сколько есть у Ван Ибо. 

— Ван Ибо? 

— Предатель Ван Ибо. — Колдун щурится. — Ты не сможешь ничего сделать с его Замком. 

Он движется вперед, и тень, липкая, словно кошмар, накрывает Сяо Чжаня с головой. Он падает на землю, прямо на лопатки, и тут же вскакивает, несмотря на боль; но рядом больше никого нет. Он чувствует, как его тело начинает ныть — то ли от падения, то ли от того, что тень прошла насквозь. Он поднимает руки — и видит, как они подрагивают в темноте. Вот это день выдался, ничего не скажешь. Наверное, не стоит рассказывать об этом всем Хозяйке — она-то с колдунами знается, и если вдруг поймет, что Сяо Чжань рассердил одного — может расстроиться. Или разозлиться, кто знает. 

— Ван Ибо. — Он пробует имя Хозяина Замка на язык и едва заметно улыбается. Имя емкое, хорошее, наглое, очень идет ему и его ухмылке. Только вот почему предатель? 

Лавка, конечно, уже закрыта. Сяо Чжань пробирается по первому этажу тихонько, чтобы никого не разбудить: все вещи, которые сияют с витрин днём, сейчас накрыты разноцветными кусками тяжёлой ткани. Не закрыто только зеркало — Сяо Чжань проходит мимо него, но, уцепившись взглядом, почему-то возвращается. В темноте он видит только очертания фигуры и белки своих глаз, но что-то неуловимое, странное, смотрит на него из зеркальной рамы, и Сяо Чжань, помедлив, всё-таки включает свет. И тут же отшатывается от себя и зажимает ладонями рот. 

Он весь — щеки, скулы, лоб под челкой, руки, шея, торчащая из ворота рубашки, — покрыт темными пятнами. Будто кожа слезла, и под ней расцвела лужа бензина, грязная, с лиловыми разводами. Как страшная рана, которая почему-то не болит; как метка самого дьявола. Сяо Чжань подносит трясущиеся ладони к лицу — под ними тоже расплываются завитки темных меток. 

— Чертов Колдун из Пустоши! — Сяо Чжань жмурится, встряхивается, словно пёс, надеясь, что жуткие пятна пройдут. Смотрит снова — но они не проходят. — Чёртово проклятье. 

Он медленно поднимается в свою комнату. Крепко запирает дверь, садится на постель. Думает — если Ван Ибо был прав и завтра начнется война, то все решат, будто он — проклятый предвестник. И у Хозяйки, и у ребят будут проблемы. Никто не будет приходить в лавку, и это в лучшем случае, в худшем — ее разрушат, и Хозяйке придется отдать своих ребят в детские дома. 

Значит, ему нужно уйти. 

  
  



	2. Мои глаза видят, куда идти, а мое сердце?

В общем-то, об остальных Сяо Чжань не переживает. Пока ребята держатся за Хозяйку — они в безопасности. За себя же он переживать не привык, поэтому уходит он довольно спокойно. Собирает вещи, тихонько переступая в своей комнате из угла в угол, накидывает плащ и надвигает повязку на самый нос. На голову — шляпу, на руки — перчатки. Сяо Чжань весь закутан в чёрное, перевязан красным поясом; на лице — видны только темные, внимательные глаза. 

На улице ещё стоит душная ночь. Хорошо, думает Сяо Чжань, что не занимается рассвет — в серый час самоубийц никто на улицу добровольно выходить не хочет. Весь город, словно тяжёлым одеялом, накрыт ожиданием войны. И ближе к утру люди засыпают, птицы — молчат; плохое, дикое время. Сяо Чжань трёт запястье, полоску кожи между рукавом и краем перчатки, и останавливается на перекрестке. Куда идти — понятия он, конечно, не имеет. И решить не может, потому что в любую из сторон простирается мрачный, однотонно-темный город. 

Подумать как следует Сяо Чжань не успевает: под ногами у него что-то странно хрустит, звенит, дребезжит, и из-под плитки, которой уложена мостовая, выскакивает худая, угольно-черная кошка. Сяо Чжань сглатывает позорный испуганный выдох и останавливается. Он в курсе, что кошки не живут под землёй и не передвигаются… вот так. Но кошка, почувствовав на ушах и холке прохладный ночной воздух, прекращает суетится и нервничать, и даже трётся о колени Сяо Чжаня, вполне дружелюбно и однозначно. 

— Ты откуда такая взялась? — Ласково спрашивает Сяо Чжань. И тут же отвечает себе: из-под земли. Логично. — Прости, у меня нет никакой еды. Даже для себя не взял. Только немного денег, и то, на первое время. А магазины сейчас закрыты.

Кошка смотрит на него внимательным глазом, мигает, пушистыми, жесткими ресницами прикрывая глаза, и получается это как-то совсем по-змеиному, опасно и медленно. Сяо Чжань медленно моргает тоже — бродячих кошек в городе мало, всех разобрали сердобольные жители, а эта выглядит почти дикой, лесной; странный и дурной знак — такую кошку встретить. Сначала колдун, теперь кошка. Ничего хорошего. 

Почуяв его мысли, кошка толкает его маленьким лбом прямо под коленями, заставляя идти за собой. Сяо Чжань замерз, голоден и хочет спать — достаточно обстоятельств, чтобы проследовать за кошкой, но он бы и так пошел, ведь терять ему особо нечего. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, идем. 

Они с кошкой шагают по узким, темным улочкам, и с каждым шагом Сяо Чжаню все больше хочется сбежать. Каждый раз, когда он замедляет шаг, планируя свернуть, кошка чудесным образом оборачивается на него и издает короткое, требовательное мяуканье. Наверное, думает Сяо Чжань, тут же ускоряясь, она очень похожа на своего хозяина. Обычно на хозяев похожи собаки, но в этой чувствуется что-то неуловимое, колдовское, будь она больше по размеру — язык не повернулся бы назвать ее кошкой, только пантерой. 

У двери с небольшой вывеской кошка останавливается. Сяо Чжань останавливается тоже: на гладком, отполированном дереве написано: «Великий колдун». Ну как же, хмыкает себе под нос Сяо Чжань. Он стучит, и кошка садится рядом, выжидая, когда откроют. Рассвет вдалеке только-только занимается, но улица уже освещена оранжевым, не серым: свет отражается в глазах Сяо Чжаня, подсвечивая ту часть его лица, которое не скрыто повязкой. В темной шерсти кошки солнечные лучи путаются и гаснут. 

Наконец, дверь открывается, но за ней никого нет. Сяо Чжань шагает внутрь, сжимая в кармане кулак, и кошка, проскользнув под его ногами, быстро забегает следом и пропадает в глубине комнат. Повсюду чисто, но очень, очень нежило. Сяо Чжань оставляет в пороге сумку, размышляя, стоит ли ему оставаться — но дверь уже захлопнулась. 

Выбора нет. 

Кухня встречает его идеально чистым деревянным столом, на котором ничего нет. Не то что бы Сяо Чжань ожидал, что к его приходу накроют на стол и приготовят завтрак, нет; но здесь даже нет тарелок — и шкафов тоже нет. Только обеденный стол, стулья и чистая, явно нетронутая готовкой столешница рядом с печью. В печи, впрочем, теплится огонь: Сяо Чжань подходит ближе и протягивает ладони, чтобы согреться. И тут же отпрыгивает в сторону — потому что языки пламени тянутся к нему в ответ. 

— Хозяин! Эй! Хозяин! Тут чужак! 

Сяо Чжань оглядывается, но вокруг нет ни одного места, откуда можно взять воду. Не будет же он плеваться в чей-то очаг, в самом деле. Поэтому он машет ладонью и отскакивает в сторону, чтобы длинные язычки пламени не могли до него дотянуться. 

— Тише, ты чего орешь? Меня привела ваша кошка. 

Огонь приподнимается, и Сяо Чжань может угадать очертания маленькой фигурки: огненный человечек со сверкающей серединой смотрит на него темными глазами и раскрывает широкий, громкий и неугомонный рот: 

— Орешек не могла привести никого чужого, а твоего лица я не знаю. — Он подслеповато щурится и обвиняющим тоном добавляет: — Я его вообще не вижу! Откуда мне знать, что ты не чужак? 

Сяо Чжань медленно стаскивает с себя маску. Зеркала рядом нет, но по белкам зрачков огненного человечка он понимает, что его проклятие никуда не делось. 

— Хозяин! Хозяин! Он пришел! Изобретатель пришел! Хозяин! 

Сяо Чжань сам себя никогда изобретателем не считал — один из детей-потеряшек, он умел собирать только бесполезные безделушки, и жизнь в них едва-едва теплилась. До мага далеко, а изобретатель — слишком громкое слово. Но когда огненный человечек называет его, Сяо Чжаня словно кипятком обдает — его ждали. 

Но дом не отзывается ни одним звуком, пустой, нежилой, и Сяо Чжань опускает ладони и снова натягивает маску на лицо. Огонек косится на дверь, рядом с которой начинается кружится цветной диск: зачем он нужен, Сяо Чжань понимает смутно, но как только дверь открывается — он понимает, что оказался прав. За дверью вместо мощеной улочки города — бескрайняя, изумрудно-зеленая трава. 

— Красиво? — Огненный человечек ухмыляется и подползает к самому краю очага, так, что Сяо Чжань чувствует его жар. — Хозяин скоро вернется. Ты должен будешь починить кое-что, Хозяин хочет, чтобы ты починил кое-что. 

Конечно, он не просто так здесь. Сяо Чжань не обманывается — за любую помощь нужно платить, а ему, очевидно, помощь нужна. Колдун позвал его — значит, были на то причины. 

Огненного человечка зовут Кальцифер, у него внимательные глаза цвета раскаленного добела железа, длинные яркие всполохи огней вместо ног и рук — он живет в этом доме, и на вопросы Сяо Чжаня отвечать не хочет. Зовет Хозяина, громким, противным голосом, а на угрозы залить его водой — только смеется. Какое колдовство поддерживает в Кальцифере жизнь, Сяо Чжань не понимает; едва ли он вообще способен такое понять. Но Кальфицер рассказывает ему, хоть и весьма неохотно, где лежат на кухне фрукты, которыми можно перекусить — сладость ярких, незнакомых Сяо Чжаню плодов расплывается на языке, и он, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, облизывает пальцы от сладкого сока. Орешек проходит мимо, задевая Сяо Чжаня хвостом, и показывает ему, проскальзывая мимо Кальцифера, где спрятана корзинка с ягодами. Они пахнут чуть прелой сладостью, на донышке — наверняка начали гнить, но сверху — выглядят ещё хорошо. Малина, черника, какие-то мелкие лесные земляничины, крупная черешня; у Сяо Чжаня рот наполняется слюной и он просит у Кальцифера воды — помыть. Слизывать с красных боков черешни забродивший сок совсем не хочется. 

— Вода. — Презрительно тянет Кальцифер. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не потушишь меня? 

— Зачем мне тебя тушить?

— Вдруг Орешек привела не того, и теперь ты хочешь убить нас с Хозяином. 

— Будь я убийцей, я бы принес воду с собой. — Замечает Сяо Чжань. — Зачем мне втираться в доверие, если я могу просто взять и потушить тебя. 

Кальцифер не находит, что ответить. Он выгибается, почти заползая языками пламени под очаг, и показывает Сяо Чжаню, где спрятана бочка с водой. Совсем рядом, чтобы никакой посетитель не смог бы подобраться ближе. Продуманно. 

— Благодарю за оказанное доверие. 

Сяо Чжань намеренно медленно моет ягоды, отсыпает себе их в отдельную миску и садится за стол. Он не спал всю ночь, и глаза его начинают слипаться практически сразу же, как успокаивается голодный желудок. Хозяина дома, великого колдуна, все ещё нет — где он ходит всю ночь, Сяо Чжань не представляет; знать это — значит наверняка быть в курсе войны. Ему не хочется. Кальцифер сворачивается клубком и обдает Сяо Чжаня жаром и тот расслабляется, укладывает щеку на сгиб локтя. Маска мешает дышать, но, возможно, Сяо Чжань сможет к этому привыкнуть. Он думает: закрою глаза на секунду, а потом сразу открою, ведь Хозяин должен вернуться с минуты на минуту. 

Конечно, он засыпает. Дверь сладко, многообещающе щелкает, цветной диск крутится, впуская Хозяина домой. Он ступает неслышно, подходит к столу, ловит взгляд очнувшегося Кальцифера и прижимает палец к губам — тихо, их гость спит. Будить нельзя. 

Он накрывает Сяо Чжаня плащом, черным, как вороново крыло, и, неслышно, по-кошачьи ступая по полу, уходит к себе. Ночь выдалась тяжёлой. 


	3. Плащ, под которым всегда ночь

Всю свою жизнь Сяо Чжань не видит снов. Говорят, что сны приходят только к тем, кто к ним готов — Сяо Чжань же, и остальные дети-потеряшки, слишком устает каждый день, чтобы у него остались силы на то, чтобы смотреть внутри своей головы картинки. Поэтому он рад, что снов нет — ночами он высыпается, живет по режиму, утром встает бодрый, и разбитым себя чувствует крайне редко. Сяо Чжань не пьет алкоголь и другим детям запрещает, хотя они все порываются попробовать — кто теперь будет следить за ними вместо него, кто? Кто-нибудь обязательно должен, может, Чжочэн. А может, все в свои руки возьмет суровая Мэн Цзыи, кто знает. За своим братом, например, она смотрит очень хорошо. Сяо Чжань ей доверяет. 

В эту ночь сны ему все-таки снятся. Сразу несколько, вереницей; картинки быстро сменяют друг друга, и веки и ресницы Сяо Чжань подрагивают, будто он смотрит на солнце. Кальцифер лениво наблюдает за ним, свесившись с очага. Он видит то, что Сяо Чжань увидеть при всем желании никак не сможет: на темной, густой, матовой поверхности плаща отражаются цветные картинки его снов. Огромные, бескрайние поля изумрудной травы, темно-синее небо, усыпанное яркими звездами. Этих мест Сяо Чжань никогда не видел, они — как будто бы не из его головы даже; и его накрывает восторгом и восхищением, и дыхание перехватывает, пока сны не кончаются — быстро, по щелчку, как будто бы кто-то нажал на «стоп». 

Кальцифер знает, откуда взялись сны. 

Он вообще много чего знает, но предпочитает молчать. Кальцифер — глаза Хозяина, его жадное сердце; он смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, и темная его фигура отпечатывается в самой глубине светлого пламени. Сяо Чжань спит долго, и Хозяин приказывает его не будить, потому что потом у них будет много работы.

Когда во сне Сяо Чжаня появляется Замок — Кальфицер оживляется. Он рассматривает Замок со стороны, примеривается, слегка сдвигаясь на своем очаге, и у Замка выравнивается ход. Сяо Чжань во сне стучится в закрытую дверь Замка, и его не пускают — и ресницы его становятся влажными, потому что отчего-то он знает, что в Замке он очень нужен.

— Ну что ты, — бормочет Кальцифер. — В этом сне Хозяина просто нет дома. 

Настоящий, живой Хозяин спит в своей комнате наверху. Никто никогда не бывал в ней, но в одном из снов, которые видит Сяо Чжань, комната тоже мелькает: широкая светлая кровать, огромный шкаф, полный красивых одежд, окно, в котором всегда отражается ночное небо, усыпанное звездами. Когда Хозяину грустно, звезды начинают осыпаться с небосвода, оставляя небо черным. Сегодня небо сияет. 

Поспать подольше им не удается: в дверь оглушительно звонят, и Сяо Чжань вспархивает со своего места, как испуганная птичка. Плащ сползает с его затылка на плечи, цепляется, будто живой, гасит сны. Кальцифер раскрывает пошире рот и Сяо Чжань морщится, предупреждающе зажимая уши. 

— Хозя-я-ин! 

Наверху что-то с грохотом падает. Сяо Чжань вздрагивает второй раз — во рту кисло после ночи, а в животе снова пусто. Он не птичка, чтобы питаться ягодами и фруктами, и надолго его с такой едой не хватит: запястья у Сяо Чжаня тонкие, скулы острые, и черные одежды только подчеркивают его худобу. 

— Поверни ключ и впусти посетителя. — Говорит Кальцифер чужим, но знакомым Сяо Чжаню голосом. Это через него говорит Хозяин. — Мне нужно время, чтобы одеться. 

Сяо Чжань едва сдерживает смешок. Время, чтобы одеться, ну как же. Он некстати вспоминает о том, как плотно были замотаны бинтами запястья колдуна. Ван Ибо — напоминает он себе. Колдуна зовут Ван Ибо, он узнает этот голос. Высокомерный, но оправданно — колдун умеет то, чего не умеют другие, конечно, он будет смотреть на них свысока. 

Наверное, ничего страшного, что Сяо Чжань выглядит не слишком внушающим доверие. Он все еще затянут в черное, и плащ, удачно застегнувшийся у него под горлом, скрадывает его фигуру, оставляя только всполох красной ленты на поясе. Кто знает, как выглядят колдуны. Один — так, другой — иначе; Сяо Чжаню важно, чтобы никто не посчитал его появление в городе предвестником войны и не связал его с Лавкой Чудес. Остальное его волнует мало. 

Дверь открывается. На пороге стоит маленькая девочка — синее платье, две тонких косички. Она смотрит на Сяо Чжаня во все глаза, и он видит в ее зрачках свое отражение. Она боится, и, забыв о том, что его лицо наполовину скрыто маской, Сяо Чжань ей ободряюще улыбается. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы дети его боялись. Наоборот, он всегда ладил с детьми. 

— Мне нужен великий колдун. — Говорит девочка, привстав на цыпочки. — Матушка послала меня за лекарствами. 

Голос у нее дрожит. Сяо Чжань поправляет маску на лице, открывая его настолько, насколько можно — и пропускает девочку внутрь. На первом этаже лавки все слишком просто и нежило, чтобы кто-то узнал Ходячий Замок — Сяо Чжань все ещё не узнает его, по ошибке считая, что Ван Ибо по какой-то причине оказался в городе. Кальцифер, понимающий это, хихикает, пряча свою настоящую сущность. 

Воцаряется неловкая тишина. Девочка поглядывает на дверь, Сяо Чжань — на девочку. Кальцифер пышет жаром, спрятав взгляд. Напряжение в воздухе можно потрогать руками; к горлу Сяо Чжаня медленно подкатывает паника. Очень глупо будет смотреть на огонь, ожидая от него хоть какой-то помощи, поэтому он бессильно мажет взглядом выше, по шершавым безликим стенам. 

— Какой глупый у меня помощник. 

Сяо Чжань оборачивается на голос, и девочка, вздохнув с облегчением, бежит в глубину дома, к лестнице. Ван Ибо спускается по ней, медленно ступая начищенными ботинками — все такой же высокий, с туго затянутым поясом на тонкой талии, в белой рубашке. Сяо Чжань видит, как девочка алеет щеками — в воротнике белеют тонкие, острые ключицы. Вся шея Ван Ибо увешана тонкими серебряными цепочками — где-то звенья крупнее, где-то мельче; на некоторых висят амулеты с разноцветными камнями. От него веет магией — той, которая Сяо Чжаню недоступна, но очень интересна. Он слизывает взглядом пятно светлой кожи на шее, звенящую серёжку в правом ухе, и утыкается, наконец, в темные глаза. Они кажутся почти черными, особенно по сравнению со светлыми волосами. Сяо Чжань никогда не видел таких светлых волос. 

Наверное, Ибо должен скрываться, если он живёт вот так, не в Замке, под чужой табличкой. Называет себя великим колдуном, продает какие-то зелья и безделушки. В городе наверняка его любят — особенно женщины и дети. Но он ни капельки не скрывается, высокий, великолепный и красивый — ночью он был выше Сяо Чжаня на две головы, не меньше, как будто он шел по воздуху — сейчас же, когда он подходит ближе, взгляд Сяо Чжаня упирается в его губы. Чуть ниже, больше похож на человека. 

— Спасибо, Великий! 

Девочка принимает у него из рук мешочек с пахучими травами и убегает, только косички подпрыгивают, хлестко ударяя по лопаткам. И, стоит двери за ней закрыться, Ван Ибо и Кальцифер начинают смеяться — громко, бесстыже, так, что у Сяо Чжаня, ничего не понимающего, алеют кончики ушей. 

— Лицо у тебя, конечно. — Ван Ибо делает к нему шаг и обхватывает за плечи. Плащ, все ещё лежащий на Сяо Чжане, нагревается, узнав хозяина. — Очень смешно, но только не сердись, хорошо? Мы не со зла. Правда, Кальцифер?

Тот трещит что-то невразумительное; Сяо Чжань не знает даже, что сказать. Ещё никогда колдун не вел с ним себя так, будто они старые-добрые друзья. 

И даже больше — Ван Ибо тонкими пальцами разворачивает его к себе за подбородок и стаскивает с него маску. Просто импровизированный кусок ткани, закрывающий рот и нос, но без него Сяо Чжань чувствует себя очень голым. Он закрывает ладонью лицо, мажет пальцами по руке Ван Ибо, и тот смотрит с нескрываемым интересом. Наклоняет голову — любопытный дикий зверёк, страшный соблазнитель; он такой красивый, что Сяо Чжань раскрывает губы и не может оторвать взгляда. А ведь Ибо тоже смотрит — на его отметины. 

Во рту горчит от этой мысли. Сяо Чжань провожает маску взглядом — Кальцифер ловит ее огненными пальцами и сжирает; только остаётся мерзкое облачко вязкого, душного дыма. 

— Пойдем, — говорит Ибо, выпуская его из рук, и тепло покидает Сяо Чжаня, и плащ снова тяжелеет и становится прохладным. — Покажу тебе твою комнату. 


	4. Я целую петлю, которой шею ты мою обвязал

Снаружи дом, в которой зашёл Сяо Чжань, выглядел совсем небольшим, но винтовая лестница уходит высоко наверх — не два, даже не три этажа. Все вокруг пропитано магией: Сяо Чжань ступает наверх вслед за Ван Ибо, снова испытывая восторг, недоверие, раздражение. Столько эмоций сразу. Его и правда ждали — Ван Ибо распахивает перед ним одну из дверей и пропускает вперёд. 

Комната похожа на ту, в которой Сяо Чжань жил в Лавке Чудес. Большая мягкая кровать, накрытая тяжёлым покрывалом; шкаф, очевидно, пустой. И — самое главное — стол, на котором лежат все чертежи, которые Сяо Чжань не взял с собой. Сердце у него сжимается где-то в горле: скучают ли другие дети по нему? Смогут ли вырасти, пережив эту потерю? Он ведь даже не оставил записку. 

Ван Ибо, словно уловив его мысли, кладет руку ему на плечо, снова, и она ощущается такой успокаивающей, что Сяо Чжань раскрывает рот и дышит, фокусируясь на столе, на окне, за которым шумит листва и плывут горы; на чем угодно, лишь бы стало легче. 

И ему становится легче. 

— Почему за окном… это? 

Ибо перехватывает его взгляд и тоже смотрит на картинку за оконным стеклом: небо плывет, будто они едут в поезде. 

— Ты ещё не понял? 

Он приподнимает брови. 

— Что я… — Сяо Чжань переводит взгляд на него и брови его смешно складываются домиком. — О. _О._

— Оставь вещи. Плащ тоже оставь себе. Пойдем, покажу тебе все. 

Ибо похож на требовательного, нетерпеливого ребенка. Сяо Чжань понимает, и понимает очень легко и быстро: ему в жизни никто никогда не говорил «нет». 

Это одновременно пугает и завораживает — Ибо двигается так легко, так ладно, так красиво, что Сяо Чжань замирает, улавливая эти движения: он никогда не смог бы сделать такой совершенный и красивый механизм. До того, как он встретил Ван Ибо, он считал их живыми, теперь же в его голове билось — они красивые, но пустые. Ибо скользит по его лицу взглядом и размыкает губы, медленно, неотвратимо:

— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о жизни, запертый в четырех стенах Лавки. Дети научили тебя заботиться, но этого недостаточно. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю?

— Твое лицо, — поясняет Ибо. — Оно такое живое, что мне очень легко читать его. Я могу поймать мысль, но только поверхностно. 

Он протягивает руку и касается теплой, плотной ткани, которая лентой обхватывает шею Сяо Чжаня. Тот напрягается: прикосновение слишком интимное, так его никогда никто не касался. Он ожидает неприязни, но вместо этого в животе у него теплеет — ну же, думает Сяо Чжань неосознанно, потрогай ещё. 

— Я хочу кое-что сделать. 

Ибо улыбается ласково и лукаво, и Сяо Чжань смаргивает это ужасное ощущение: он был готов позволить Ван Ибо предложить ему что угодно, а потом согласиться, как глупая рыба, которая вот-вот поймается на крючок. 

— Твой ошейник. 

Сяо Чжань вспыхивает. Шея начинает гореть, будто ее облили кипятком. 

— Это не ошейник, это… 

Ибо смотрит на него из-под светлой челки, в глазах — смешинки, и Сяо Чжаню становится жарко и стыдно. Если бы здесь была Хозяйка, она наверняка бы цокнула языком и покачала головой, мол, уже взрослый мальчик, зачем же врать? Что плохого в ошейниках?

На них цепляют поводок, ответил бы Сяо Чжань. Вот что в них плохого. 

Но Ибо принимает правила игры: 

— Я бы хотел заколдовать твое украшение. Если ты позволишь — я смогу знать, где ты, и в порядке ли. Учитывая твое проклятье, в первую очередь это вопрос безопасности. 

— А во вторую? 

— Так ты согласен?

То, что Ибо не отвечает, не внушает доверия. Но Сяо Чжань, словно он уже заколдован, просто кивает: да, ты можешь сделать все, что угодно. 

Ван Ибо нависает над ним, закутанным в плащ, под которым всегда ночь, и закидывает руки ему на шею — просто чтобы расстегнуть ошейник, но это ощущается очень волнительно. У Сяо Чжаня совсем нет опыта, и отчего-то алеют щеки — и Ибо, бесстыжий колдун, только смеётся. Ну, или Сяо Чжаню только чудится его волшебный смех. 

В первый день Ван Ибо забирает у Сяо Чжаня его ошейник, дарит ему плащ и комнату; и проклятье Сяо Чжаня чуть-чуть бледнеет. Колдун из Пустоши наблюдает за этим в свой стеклянный шар — и плачет, то ли от боли, то ли от счастья. 

На второй день Сяо Чжань ощущает себя так, будто он жил в Ходячем замке всю жизнь. 

Голая шея ощущается странно: Сяо Чжань сидит на первом этаже, вместе с Кальцифером, одетый в светлую рубашку, снятую с плеча Ван Ибо. Тот сидит рядом, в двух шагах, и что-то делает с ошейником — амулет на его шее горит теплым, ровным светом. Здесь всем плевать на темные отметины, космосом расползающиеся по щекам, плечам, рукам Сяо Чжаня; Ибо бросает на него лукавые, нежные взгляды, то и дело отрываясь от работы. Кальцифер рассказывает о том, как устроена Дверь. 

— Нужно покрутить. Но крутить может только Хозяин. За зелёной дверью город — здесь мы работаем Великим колдуном. За синей — море, тебе обязательно нужно побывать там с Хозяином. Оно мокрое, — Кальцифер вздрагивает, вскидывая языки пламени, и Сяо Чжань невольно улыбается. — Но красивое. 

— А за изумрудной? 

Отвечает Ван Ибо:

— Ты увидишь. Когда-нибудь. Та дверь ещё пригодится. 

Сяо Чжань, осмелевший, спрашивает: 

— А черная? 

— За ней — война. 

Ван Ибо не шутил, когда говорил, что война начнется в воскресенье. За черной дверью, едва уловимо подрагивает, пульсирует ярость. 


End file.
